1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing applied to an image input signal so as to convert a color space of the image input signal to a color space of an image output apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices such as a scanner, a monitor, a printer, and a projector individually have different color reproduction gamuts. Thus, it is a problem how to reproduce a color while absorbing the difference in the color reproduction gamut.
For example, when color characteristics of a liquid crystal projector are matched to a color standard such as sRGB, first, it is necessary to consider how to reproduce target color characteristics (a color matching method) within the color gamut of the liquid crystal projector by comparing color gamuts of both of them.